Too Late
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: What if alice and jasper never made it to the clearing in time? Alternative ending. Just an idea that came into my head, hope you like it. t to be safe xoxo


Hiya, well this is one of my slightly darker and sadder Twilight Fic's. I had this idea for a while but when I was sitting in class, I had a "What if?" moment and i went with it. Okay, now to clarify some of the facts from the book or film, like how to kill a vampire may be twisted, just so i can write the story, just to let you know before had, if things are a bit off. P.S The story is told from Alice's POV and just narrated but anyway enjoy...

Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Stephine Meyer in anyway or own any rights of the book or film. But i do own the idea.

Too Late

I ran through the familiar forests, i remembered so well. The forests we first moved into when we came to Forks, the forests i went hunting with my brothers and sister and the forest my new sister Bella's little cottage stood, surely cold from being vacant of its owners. Just then I passed the cottage but i couldnt stop to admire it, I had to run. If my vision was right, they were coming for my family, all of them, now; and i couldnt let that happen. My family and friends would fight but I knew they were out numbered. I had to help Bella first, with the passports and fake ID's for Jacub and Renesmee and at least they are safe but everyone else is still in danger. I could have told Edward what i was doing but I knew Aro would know eventually, and all of this would be for nothing. Bella would understand and so would Edward, eventually.

"Alice, has your vision changed?" Jasper said from behind, i stopped and turned around to look at him. Jasper stopped too and for a second, we both knew what the other was thinking,_ you should run, its too late, they could be still there, save yourself I'll go._ But both of us knew we were going no where, we are too in this to leave now.

Jasper came up to me and gave me a warm hug, a hug I really needed. He whispered low enough for me to hear, "They'll be fine Alice, and we'll go back to the way it was, all of us together, they'll be fine Alice, I..." Jasper went quiet then, looking at me sadly; and i knew why. Jasper wanted to promise me everything was going to be okay, but he couldnt. It was like saying "I promise you there will never be another war", and you just can't promise something like that, something impossible.

"Its okay, I know you can't promise anything" I said, squeezing his hand for comfort "but if anything happens, it'll be my fault" I said shakily. Jasper grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye,

"Alice" he said seriously but very gently "If anything does happen, which it wouldn't, it wont be your fault, Alice, it'll be no-one's. We did our best to help them, okay, don't worry so much" He even managed a small smile, but I knew him better than that, and the look in his eyes, suggested he was saying this more to himself, than to me. And right there, i knew if anything did happen, he would blame himself, just as much as I will. "Come on" Jasper said, as he took my hand again, "Let's go" and we ran through the forest narrowly missing the branches and leaves. Behind them followed a young looking boy and a woman, and they would help us more than anything, if we got there in time. Me and Jasper had looked everywhere for someone like him, someone like Rennesme. We found him in Brazil, in the Amazon. He wanted to help us, to see someone of his own kind. His aunt, the woman following, was a bit more reluctant, but she was unwilling to leave her nephews side, so she came with us. Right now, it was only a couple of feet to the _clearing_ but I had a bad really bad feeling before I got there. It was really quiet, eerily quiet, that rand out a mile away. I stopped at the foot of the clearing; the only thinking blocking my way was tree branches. I raised my hand to move them, then I stopped, I knew I was too late now and I didn't want to see, it was pointless to go in now but I had to see them, even for one last time, they were my family, after all, I could at least do that much for them. And with a nod from Jasper, all four of them let Alice push back the branches, and walked into the clearing and stopped. There was fire dying everywhere, ashes scattered all over and bodies covered the ground. Alice was too late, she had failed them. Alice couldnt even hear the faint heart beat of her own kind, they were all dead and it was her fault. Alice couldnt bear to see anymore, but as she turned to leave, she heard the lightest of heartbeats. The heart beat was familiar and on the verge of dying, but Alice knew who it belonged too.

"EDWARD!" She shouted to the clearing, but no-one answered her.

"EDWARD!" She kept shouting, still no answer. By this time the little boy and his aunt had rum away and Jasper was going through the bodies, trying to recognize members from his family. However, Alice was determined to find her brother. She was about to walk around and help Jasper search through the bodies when a hand grabbed her ankle. Alice looked down at the face that grabbed her, and smiled. She had found Edward and a wave of relieve had washed over her, as she bent down to look at him. The smile faded slightly and the relieve, soon turned hollow. The heart beat she was hearing didn't have long left, and it was her fault. His face was slightly black from soot; he had burn marks, bruises and deep cuts all over his body. His breathing was ragged but she noticed his Bronze hair was immaculate. She nearly laughed, of all the things to survive this, it was Edwards's hair. She knelt down properly and stroked his hair. She smiled slightly because she was always jealous of his hair. She continued to smile at her big brother; she knew if anyone would be last left, it would have to be Edward. He was strong, smart and good all round.

"Alice" he coughed.

"Yeah, I'm here" She said, as she took his hand. Alice noticed that Edward was holding something or someone under his arm. Alice knew the person was dead because a heartbeat was non-existent but the person's face looked so peaceful, that a human would assume they were merely sleeping. The person Edward was holding was barely touched, and as Alice recognized the long chocolate brown hair, Alice knew why she was untouched and why Edward wouldn't have let her get harmed. It was then Alice recognized the body under Edward's arm, it was Bella. Alice felt a wave of emotion, her family, her brother and now her best friend dead but she kept it together for Edward, but Edward knew regardless of Alice's efforts.

"Alice" Edward said, he looked down on Bella, "Alice, she just jumped in front of me, by the time i got to her..." Edward trailed off in a tearless sob, as Alice stroked his hair,

"Edward" Alice said soothingly "Its okay, she's at peace now and you did everything you could; Edward you can't take on the whole Volturi and save everyone".

"I don't care" He shouted as best he could, but it came out strangled, "I don't care bout everything else, she's not everyone else...she's...she's everything Alice, and now she's gone" He stopped slightly, and smiled his crooked smile down on the life-less body of Bella, "I'll be with her soon, i can hear my own heartbeat too Alice, It shouldn't be too long now, and everything's taken care of, Renesmee's fine, her and Jacub made it, so there's no reason for me to stay" He said sounding slightly happy, but his words were full of sadness of the way it ended.

"Edward!" Alice said desperately, "It doesn't have to end like this-" She was cut off by Edward,  
"Alice, I simply cant live in a world were she doesn't exist" He smiled as he looked up at Alice, who looked vulnerable and broken "I love you, Alice and don't blame yourself for what happened, it isn't your fault...You know Alice, your the best sister a brother could ask for" and with his trade mark smile to her, Edward closed his eyes and was still. The last member of Alice's family was gone. In the years she spend with the Cullen's, Edward had been like her twin, they knew each other and were different from the others but now he was gone, it felt like half of her was missing. Jasper knelt down beside Alice and hugged her and she hugged him back, knowing he needed one just as much as she did. As Jasper and Alice got up, and walked away from the clearing, they knew they were on there own, back where they started before they met Carlisle. Jasper and Alice took one more look behind them before disappearing into the forest.

Hey, how was it, I'm not really sure if it worked out alright but I did my best, some of the characters may have been a little OOC, so let be Know how it was. May be a sequel but I'm struggling on what to next for my favourite Twilight pair. Question, Suggestions and comments are welcome, Review people! Because R=My Happinessxoxo


End file.
